


Swords Crossed

by Waterfall



Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, head games, sword fight!, you can gen it, you can ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: We never got to see the two fiercest fighters on the server square off against each other in the Head Games. But what if..?Prepare for the fight of their lives as it's Cub vs. False on the roof of the Nether!
Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Swords Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cub vs False](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634306) by m-artsoul. 



> I kind of fell in love with a picture by m-artsoul, so… fic happened. :D
> 
> Teen rating for general violence, or at least for the ending.
> 
> ETA: I can't believe I forgot to write a summary for this!

It was in the time of the Head Games, when murder and mayhem swept the world of the Hermits and not even the innocents were safe. Falsesymmetry reigned supreme in the PVP part of the games and Cubfan135, himself no lightweight when it came to battle, used his wits and silver tongue to make deals in his favour. And thus, there was a certain tension in the air the day the two spotted each other on the roof of the Nether.  
“False,” Cub nodded curtly, weighing his chances. He knew that there was a bounty on her head and that the price was high.  
“Cub,” False returned, deliberately relaxing her pose. She had just come from the cowmercial district, where today’s double pointer was no other than the Hermit in front of her.

For a moment, silence reigned. 

Then, as one, the two combatants moved. Drawing her sword as she rushed forwards False deflected Cub’s jumping blow and spun around with a sweeping attack. Expecting her to press her advantage Cub twisted around her sword and brought his own down on top of it, deflecting it downwards before he went for her head with the upstroke. False danced backwards, taking a moment to draw breath while Cub found his balance.  
“Fancy meeting you here,” she joked before moving in, feinting right but charging left and swinging her sword into his unarmoured side. He grunted, feeling the strength of her blow even through a partial block.  
“Uh! Likewise –” he stepped aside, flicked False’s sword away and stepped in to score a hit on her right shoulder. “Hello.”  
The breath rushed out of her, half laugh, half grunt of pain, and she disengaged completely, sword raised in a guarding position. 

The two Hermits circled each other warily, calculating. None of them started eating, knowing that the other would attack the moment they did. Cub feinted, but False refused to follow him. She launched a half-committed attack, and he moved away. Despite the pain and heavy breaths both fighters were smiling, moving in a dance of move and counter move as they tested each other’s defences. Finally, Cub’s patience wore thin and he went in with the same feint as before, but this time for real. Almost not seeing it in time, False jumped to the side and moved in for the kill, sword sweeping downwards. Cub brought his arm up at the last minute, locking their swords together as they both leaned in, faces only centimetres from each other.  
“Gotcha,” he crowed with a grin, using his height and strength to slowly force her downwards. She grinned back, unafraid.  
“That’s what you think!”  
Letting herself drop she swept her foot out, tripping him up and sending him flying forwards over her. Rolling, she bounced back up, just to see him do the same. Neither of them quite steady on their feet they pounced forwards towards each other, swords at the ready. Eyes fixed on the target False stepped in and ran her sword up through his chest, jerking at the sudden pain in her neck.

_Cubfan135 has been slain by FalseSymmetry  
FalseSymmetry has been slain by Cubfan135_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I couldn’t end it any other way, could I? They are both so awesome.


End file.
